The Hunted
by LawlietBBday
Summary: Beyonds ordinary days after the escape of prison is getting on his nerves,what will satisfy the beast inside? and what will he do when L comes to town? dont own death note. eventual yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Wednesday, October twentieth , 2011_

Beyond woke at noon, to nothing.

it was lonely here in Los Angeles, but a lone wolf is a living wolf, ne? well, thats what life was for Beyond.

'day after day, nothing happens. all I do is wake up, then wait for the day to end.'

Beyond jumped out of bed and shuffled over to the wardrobe. Beyond picked out the same clothes he wore yesterday, but no one will really notice. who pays attention anyway? so Beyond pulled out the hooded sweatshirt he keeps just for whenever he wants to go out. Beyond pulled it over his white, jam stained shirt. the Black looked so slimming on his slender frame, making him look even thinner. Beyond laughed, just getting it out of his system. The laugh rung in the air for a bit, then the echo faded. Beyond once again was enveloped in silence. Beyond has always hated silence, Its like it follows him. The mental institute was silent, so was jail. Wammys was silent as well.

'It doesn't really matter what I call them, they were all jail to me.'

Laughter rung through the apartment once again.

Jail was a little more tolerable since there was something he could do about it. He would make the cell mates scream so the silence left. But it'd always come back. Then he got moved to the isolation cell. the silence **never** left there. soon, Beyond got put back into normal cells, and thats where he made his move. Beyond escaped jail on August 27, 2005. Ever since then, he was a wanted fugitive for mass murder second to what mafia groups do.

Single handedly, Beyond has killed 30 people with weapons and his bare hands. Most of those unlucky people in his way, but others were his targeted victims. Beyond doesn't kill without a reason. his eyes see peoples names and death times when he looks at them, making him special amongst the other children at Wammys. Beyond would freak out the people at the hospital calling them their full names before they even introduced themselves. but his victims deaths were elaborate. they were planned so it would be impossible for him to solve, but he didn't even bother. Beyond slapped himself, not wanting to think about the past. The raven haired man sauntered out of his small, dank apartment, melting with everyone else in the streets, looking out for his next victim.


	2. Chapter 2

the cold wind nipped at Beyonds face and fingers. Beyond shook off the chill with a shrug, it didn't bother him anymore. he looked above the heads of everyone that had the misfortune to walk by. old and young slowly crawled by him in the dense pedestrian traffic. he got more and more frustrated as countless people he didn't find suitable enough shuffled by him.

"you wont die soon enough."

Beyond huffed, walking by the man with distaste. The man seemed to notice as he did a double take at the raven haired man. the killer gave up. he was hungry and there's always a tomorrow. he decided to rest, so he went into a homely coffee shop. the annoying clatter of plates and the dull murmur of the customers conversing with one and another blended in to the droning sound of coffee machines and such. the place wasn't crowded as much as Beyond has seen before, so he sat in the booth by the window. almost immediately, a waitress spotted him like she had customer radar and made a beeline for him. Before she even reached Beyond, she started talking.

"HI! my name is Carol and I'm going to be your waitress today ok you dont look like you're from around here whats your name?"

"..."

Completely oblivious to Beyonds face of extreme boredom she rambled on.

"Okay! what do you want today we have the soup of the day you can get for a discount for you which is chowder or if you want to see what else we have I can go get you a men-"

"YES! PLEASE leave. and get a menu...and don't come back." Beyond groaned, saying the last bit under his breath.

the waitress didn't look the least bit upset as she pranced off into the back of the shop. angry he didn't get any jam, Beyond stood up and walked back outside he will just go home, he walked back to his house. as he walked down the street, he plowed through the crowd as he didn't want to deal with him now. All he got was a ton of Fuck You's and a HEY WATCH IT, BUDDY from this businessman. the bald muscular man with sunglasses pushed him back and Beyond saw he was picking a fight. But Beyond didn't stick around as he kept on plowing through the crowd like snow.

As he reached his apartment door, he punched in the 34 digit code that locked his apartment. the number pad flipped up to show a hand scanner. Beyond put his hand on it and the door unlocked. He walked in and shut the door behind him. the door clicked and clacked until it was completely locked.

when Beyond was satisfied with the door, he kicked his shoes across the room. his left shoe knocked over a trash bin as the other made a dull thunk as it hit the wall. Beyond then hobbled over into the kitchen and raided the opened it to only find jam. he pulled one out and opened the cap with a satisfying pop. Beyond sat down on the couch and turned on the news. Nothing was on of importance to him. Beyond dunked his right hand into the jar of jam and scooped up a glop of strawberry goo. Beyond then put the goo in his mouth and sucked on his hand. he licked his fingers clean and proceeded to clean out the rest of the jar. as he finished the jar, he washed it out and saved it.

"there's many uses to you my good sir. you could hold paper clips...or pencils or even eyeballs! KYAHHAHAHAHAHAAAHH!

Beyonds laugh echoed in the room and faded with a dull ring. Beyond went into the bedroom and got undressed and jumped into rolled over and over in his bed too awake to sleep. he looked at the clock and it said eleven thirty. he sprang up and went into his draw. he pulled out a couple of pills and popped them in his mouth. he waited 5 minuets. Then,all of a sudden, he got dizzy. Beyond flopped back down onto his bed.

"I'll get one tomorrow...for sure."

Beyond then passed out.


End file.
